Charlie Stone
OOC: I liked you once upon a time but you're not special anymore. Goodbye. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Black. *'Eye Colour:' Brown. *'Trademark:' My love of bowties. I have really curly and bushy black hair. I went through this hair gel phase for like 3 years, but now I don't use it and wear my hair completely natural. I have plain brown eyes. I usually wear sweater vests, and bowties, and stuff like that. When I'm not wearing that, I'm wearing my cheerleading uniform. I know, I know, cheerleading's for girls, but I don't really care. That's about it. Family Carol Stone She's my loving and supportive mother. She accepts me, and I cherish her for that. I'll admit it... I'm a mama's boy. I love her to death. She's risked her own life to protect me, and I'll be grateful for her for as long as I live. Father He's an asshole. I hate him. I'm glad he's in jail rotting away for what he did to us. Ricky Stone He's my older brother. He's a freshman at Harrington, and I don't see him too often. We were never really close, we never really saw eye-to-eye, but he's my brother, and I love him. Hopefully we can build our relationship someday. History Memory Lane was always a bitter street to do down. So, let's move on, shall we? Personality One word to describe me would be awkward. I tense up in social situations, and I'm kinda fidgety and nervous when I'm around people. I'm really nice and friendly though. I'm very open-minded and free. I'm far from judgemental. I'm, uh, gay. I like males, but please don't judge or harass me over this. It is what it is. Uh, that's about it, I suppose. Friends/Relationships Charlotte Fosse She's really nice. I want to get to know her better, though. Kelsey Knight I remember her from somewhere. Was it a party..? Anyways, she's very important for some reason, but I have the slightest idea as to why or how that is. UPDATE: Okay, she was the girl who stole my virginity at a party while we were drunk. We found this out recently and as weird as it sounds, our friendship isn't at all awkward. I like her. Ashley Hale ... Tyler Blue He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. (: He's a bit bitchy and tempermental when I'm with Sean, but eh, I like him. Sean Everett Sean is an interesting topic. He and I are what most call "friends with benefits". I don't really label our relationship because it's quite complicated. I really like him, and he always knows just the right thing to say. He's really spiced up my life, and I admire him for that. Trivia *I'm a... unicorn. That's it. *I like P!nk, Katy Perry, Ed Sheeran, and Taylor Swift's music better than anything. *Why isn't gay marriage legal here? *Despite my unicornality, I have a celeb crush on Natalie Portman. She's beautiful. *I love Broadway.